


the real reason sebastian rudy has it out for neymar

by thomasmxller



Series: drabbles from my askbox [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i started writing and i couldnt stop, this game happened but this situation didnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasmxller/pseuds/thomasmxller
Summary: “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.”





	the real reason sebastian rudy has it out for neymar

The tackle is inch perfect, the tip of Niklas’s boot pushing the ball away from Neymar’s feet and guiding into the sidelines, saving a corner kick. Neymar’s reaction, however, leaves something to be desired. 

He jumps to avoid Niklas’s leg a moment too soon and thus falls cleats first onto his right calf before falling into the grass and clutching his ankle overdramatically to a chorus of home fans yelling. 

Niklas moves similar, his hand instead moving to grab at the stud marks in his calf. 

Both teams are on them in a flash, Thomas throwing up his arm and using his captain’s voice to demand a compensatory yellow. 

Sebastian kneels next, concern visible in the lines of his face. His eyes flicker between glaring in Neymar’s generally direction, to Niklas’s calves, his hand coming to rest gently over where Niklas has his. 

“Do I need to call the medical team?” He asks as quietly as he can considering the roar of the crowd. 

Slowly, Niklas releases his leg, stretching and straining for inspection. 

“I think I’ll be fine.” 

“I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.” Basti states seriously, his eyes glancing back towards the brazilian.

Niklas huff out a laugh and rolls to lay on his back in the grass. Basti frowns over him and raises an eyebrow. 

“Naptime?” 

“It’s tight,” Niklas answers, gesturing to his calf. “Could you maybe ..?” 

He trails off, lifting his leg off the ground as he rolls his ankle. 

Basti rolls his eyes fondly but stands to comply. He cups the foot with his left hand, and presses the toes back with his right in flex before resting the heel against his thighs. 

“Where does it hurt,” Basti teases lightly, kneading his thumbs down Niklas’s calf. 

“Maybe you guys could save the foreplay for bedroom,” says Joshua, coming from the argument behind them. 

Neymar, it seemed, was fine, up and walking, having came away from the incident with only a stern talking to and a free kick for the home side.

 Thomas, on the other hand, was still engaged in some sort of conversation with a bored Julian, who was more focused on his teammates across the pitch than Thomas’s wild gesticulations. Finishing with a friendly pat of the younger man’s shoulders, the captain turns to the rest of them with a flourish, the captain’s armband threatening to slip further down his arm. 

“Alrighty boys, up and at ‘em. We got a group to top.” 

A round of snickers from the german speakers. 

“Disperse! If I wanted to hear about your sex-lives I’d ask!” 

With that, they scatter, each player to their designated section of the pitch, Basti pulling Niklas up by the forearm. 

“I was serious about that offer,” he yells over his shoulder as he jogs back to midfield. 

Niklas just rolls his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fifteen minutes later, Sebastian Rudy receives a yellow card for a technical foul on Neymar Jr. 

Even under his boyfriend’s glare, he can’t find it in himself to be ashamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by sebastian rudy's continued dedication to fight neymar over both legs of the psg match and ofcourse his dumb boyfriend... only some of this (sort of ) happened, the rest is embellishments by yours truly... unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.... let me know what you think!


End file.
